First Kiss, First Love
by puririnpa
Summary: Kesal. Lelah. Dan semua itu menjadi dua kali lipat karena sang dosen. Dosen!Akashi Seijuurou x Mahasiswi!OC!Hanagawa Yusa. AkaHana. PWP maybe, maklumi jika banyak kesalahan, cerita pertama sih. Ff req dari emak tercinta. Cover by emak tercinta juga :*


**Firts Kiss, Firts Love**

.

.

 _Main cast: Akashi Seijuurou, Hanagawa Yusa(OC)._

 _Genre: romance_

 _A Fanfiction Kuroko no Basuke_

.

 _Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

.

 _This Fanfiction belong to me :D_

.

 _Warn: Typo, OOC(mungkin), penuturan kata yang salah, EYD (mungkin) berantakan._

.

 _Didedikasikan untuk emak tercintakoeh yang ngaku-ngaku istrinya Akashi /digampar_

.

.

.

.

Hanagawa Yusa, status jomb--single(dia gk rela dibilang jomblo). Umur 21 tahun(anggap saja segitu). Seumur-umur belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Terlalu fokus dengan pelajaran membuatnya menjadi sedikit pendiam. Tata bahasanya terkesan sopan, namun dibeberapa kondisi bisa termasuk galak walau tak segalak dosennya. Badannya mungil membuatnya semakin imut.

.

.

"Dosen sialan, jika bukan ini karena nilai aku tidak akan pernah mengerjakan tugas-tugas menumpuk yang dia berikan. Hanya karena dia dosen, bukan berarti dia bisa mengaturku seenaknya." Katanya sembari menutup pintu rumah dengan sedikit membantingnya.

Hanagawa membuka sepatunya dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika mengingat bahwa perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi dari pagi. Hanagawa memang belum makan apapun dari pagi hari. Hanagawa lantas mengubah arah langkahnya menuju dapur untuk sekedar memakan roti.

"Dosen sialan itu, bisa-bisanya dia memanggil murid tiba-tiba di hari libur begini hanya untuk memberikan setumpuk tugas." Ujarnya kesal sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol pocari serta roti.

"Sudah begitu dia malah menyuruhku tinggal lebih lama di kampus, HAH?! DIA KIRA AKU BABU APA?! MENYURUH-NYURUH ORANG SEENAKNYA SAJA-- Gluk, gluk." Curhatnya terpotong karena meminum pocari.

Setelah meminum pocari, dia mengambil langkah menuju kamarnya dengan sisa pocari dan sebungkus roti ditangannya. Sampai dikamar, ia segera mengambil laptop —yang sengaja tidak ia bawa ke kampus— dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan roti ia himpitkan di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Lihat saja, dosen sialan!! Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya malam ini juga!" Ucapnya menggebu dengan semangat tinggi.

Malam itu, Hanagawa menghabiskan waktunya bergelung dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya, Akashi Seijuurou.

 ***oOOo***

Paginya, Hanagawa sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Liburnya hanya satu hari, tidak lebih ataupun kurang(apalagi). Terlihat samar kantung mata diwajahnya. Hanagawa sama sekali tidak tidur tadi malam, dia menepati janjinya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya semalaman tadi.

Kakinya sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Tangannya membuka pintu, bibirnya mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' yang dibalas dengan ucapan yang sama oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Uh, oh. Tampaknya Hanagawa telat.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hanagawa Yusa. Bisa beritahu alasan kedatanganmu yang telat?" Ujar suara yang dikenalnya tersebut.

Hanagawa lantas mendongak menatap wajah tampan orang di depannya. Keningnya berkerut kesal saat mendapati surai merah marun dan mata senada dengan surainya. Dia hanya telat 2 menit bung! Dan orang didepannya sudah menceramahinya tentang ketetapan waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan.

"Saya mengerjakan tugas dari anda semalaman tadi, lagipula saya hanya telat sekitar 2 menit. Apakah saya salah, Akashi Seijuurou-san?!" Balas Hanagawa sedikit membentak dosen di depannya.

Hanagawa lantas menutup pintu dan memberikan tugasnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju bangku kosong di kampusnya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hee... aku tidak bilang harus mengumpulkannya sekarang juga, tapi tak apa, ini akan menjadi nilai pengganti karena keTELATanmu." Ucap sang dosen tenang dengan memberikan penekanan.

Api kemarahannya tersulut. Ingin sekali ia membalas ucapan sang dosen sialan itu. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya ke bangku kosong di belakang.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Ujar Akashi sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh seluruh murid dikelasnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hanagawa, pandangan Akashi terpaku beberapa detik padanya sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

 **SKIP TIME**

Bel pulang berbunyi, salah satu hal yang diinginkan oleh para murid. Hanagawa termasuknya. Dia sedang membereskan buku-buku yang tergeletak berantakan di atas mejanya.

"Hanagawa Yusa, setelah ini temui aku di ruanganku." Ucap Akashi melenggang pergi.

Hanagawa yang awalnya bersemangat ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan badan serta otaknya, langsung lesu setelah mendengar penuturan sang dosen. Dia sudah lelah, perutnya keroncongan, ditambah dosennya malah memberi titah untuk mengunjunginya diruangan neraka milik sang dosen.

Hanagawa berjalan gontai menuju ruangan sang dosen. Hanagawa menghentikan langkahnya dan mengetuk pelan pintu bertulisan 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang mendapat sambutan dari sang pemilik.

"Masuk." Sahut Akashi dari dalam.

Hanagawa lantas membuka pintu dan menutupnya perlahan setelah mengucapkan kata permisi. Langkahnya pelan dan berhenti satu meter di depan salah satu ujung meja kopi yang berada di tengah-tengah dua sofa panjang. Di ujung lainnya terdapat single sofa yang diduduki oleh seorang dengan name-tag 'Akashi Seijuurou'.

"Jadi, bisa berikan alasan kenapa kau terlambat, Hana?" Akashi membuka mulutnya pertama kali.

Malas berdebat, Hanagawa membalas, "aku mengerjakan tugas yang kau berikan secara tiba-tiba kemarin. Aku tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menyelesaikannya. Puas?" Jelas Hanagawa

Akashi menghela nafas pelan, "seingatku, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini," ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, hanya itu saja bukan, yang dibicarakan? Kalau begitu aku pergi." Katanya melenggang pergi.

Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, kantuk kembali menyerangnya dan membuat tubuhnya limbung ke bawah. Akashi langsung bertindak dengan menangkap tubuh Hanagawa sebelum mencapai tanah.

" _Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada khawatir pada Hanagawa.

Hanya deru nafas teratur yang menjadi jawaban Akashi. Akashi yang awalnya memasang wajah khawatir hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega dan menatap lembut murid yang berada di dekapannya.

Diangkatnya sang murid dan direbahkannya perlahan di atas salah satu sofa panjang didepan meja kopinya.

Hanagawa hanya menggeliat mencari posisi nyamannya. Akashi yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul dan beranjak untuk mengambil selimut di lemarinya(entah kenapa dia menyimpannya). Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Akashi lantas bergerak ke tempat Hanagawa dan menyelimuti tubuh Hanagawa dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan.

Tersenyum tulus, Akashi memilih mencium kening anak murid yang paling disayangnya tersebut. Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mencium kening Hanagawa.

"Kau tahu, Hana? Aku selalu menantikan saat kau menyadari perasaanku dan saat itu aku akan menunggumu lulus, melamarmu, dan menikahimu—" ucapannya terpotong karena ciuman yang diberikannya pada sepasang bibir pink milik Hanagawa.

Perlahan, Akashi melepaskan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hanagawa, "aku harap begitu, dan aku akan selalu menunggu saat dimana kau akan menyadarinya," lanjutnya sembari memejamkan mata menikmati momen langka ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, Hanagawa membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati wajah Akashi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dapat dirasakannya nafas Akashi menyentuh pipinya pelan. Hanagawa menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan ikut memejamkan mata dan kembali tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan, berharap tidak menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk membuat sang murid yang kini tertidur pulas di sofa miliknya terbangun.

Setelah di luar dan menutup pintu, Akashi berjalan santai menuju kelas berikutnya yang akan ia ajar hari ini.

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Hanagawa sebenarnya tidak tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Walaupun begitu, ia memakluminya sekalipun sang dosen mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

'Lagipula, ciuman pertama memang sepatutnya dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintai bukan?'

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dengan gk elitnya :'D**

 **Fanfict pertama, muupkan jika banyak kesalahan :'D**


End file.
